Weaving Off the Past
by Abah
Summary: Dear's life was peaceful, filled with tranquillity at first, until one day she greeted an Arachne in her small abode.
1. A New Nest

Ever since the Interspecies Cultural Exchange Program started not too long ago, I doubt that my old, peaceful, lonely life would be updated to be a life that is full of wonders, misadventures, and mishaps. Sometimes, thinking about it for another second would be not too bad, and the other second is for worrying about anything that could happen in a short amount of time. I love to get myself immersed in quietness, but when everything's getting too quiet, it's going to be scary as fuck. With this Interspecies Cultural Exchange Program, I am going to expect some significant "fixes" for my little heaven, to fit the criteria of any new species that might find their way here, learning my culture and as well as creating an everlasting bond for both humans and the Interspecies Exchange students. Later in the evening, some of the guys from the Contractor Squad began to barrage my little abode with engineering stuff they brought. They began to drill holes, cutting my wooden windows, breaking my beautiful cups and glasses, repainted my room with a brighter paint color, and they even moved my best internet spot to somewhere upstairs. I tried to ask them about these "fixes," but none can provide an answer and left me with a mountain full of paperwork that I needed to sign. Busy "rebuilding" my house, it seems.

This house was bought for my mother's birthday three years ago, but since her death was inevitable and any of my family members didn't inform me, the house that is intended for my mother now belongs to me. I called this house "Matriarch's Refuge." A place where my mother could do anything to her grandchildren and as well as taking good care of me. I was the only daughter and the sole heir of my family. It hurts when she is the one who's very close to you, and then she left you with all of her experiences and stories to roam the world, probably expecting to do the same thing that she did before. I never knew who was my father or his whereabouts. I only know that he went somewhere out of town and never came back – I would say that he's cheating, but after mom took all of her inner powers and strength and pushed it to the limit, the only information she got is that my father is dead. The cause of his death is unknown, and they never found the body.

My husband was a soldier and went into service two years ago, and he promised that he would tie the knot after his service, but he never came home and left me with my mom and a wolf named "Iron Horse." A rare dire wolf that won't leave my house and always caught in the act to "flirt" with the horses and local live stocks by chasing them around while howling, which led me to cut the act by 50 percent. Iron Horse is a funny wolf, she often acts like a dog and a cat at the same time, and she is also quite emotional with me. She's almost six and a half years-old, but her spirit and her strength still match the younger-aged wolves. She also loves to chase Matthew the Mail Man, one of my neighbors that she loved so much, mistook him for a butcher that once supplied her with 1.5kg of meat every day. Matthew is afraid of wolves, even the cutest little ones.

My house is a medium-sized home, housing my mother and my father's grave in the backyard, along with their photographs and a yard filled with produce, ready to eat or sell at any time. Both of my parents took farming seriously and even supplied the whole village with their produces, so the farmers, the ranchers, and the town could thrive. Most of it are cauliflowers, parsnips, green beans, and three type of chili.

Come to think of it; Iron Horse would love to spend most of her time with me in the backyard. Running around the produces and help me pick the second-best ones for personal consumption, and the best ones to sell in the local farmers' market. The ones that didn't make it sold as additional farmers supplies for half the price, and some of them stored in kegs to get pickled. One morning, in the early moments of autumn, some animal conservatory members visited my little house and asked me to let them bring Iron Horse back to its habitat, and of course, Iron Horse resisted and injured two out of three animal conservationists. Although I can't see Iron's cry or tears, the conservationist felt that coming and telling me to take good care of the dire wolf, on Iron's behalf and they never come back. Several hours later, the Contractor Squad is finishing up the house and leave immediately. I haven't offered them anything, but if that what they want, I'm cool with that.

Later in the evening, a small trailer truck came by with four figures wearing suits like one of those I once saw in Men in Black.

"Hello and good afternoon." They greeted. "I wish you are in good health and everything's fine."

"Why, thanks. I'm fine!" I smiled. "So, what are you going to do? It seems that your Contractor Squad didn't tell me anything why they "remodeled" my house." I asked the representative.

"Forgive us for not informing you about the Interspecies Cultural Exchange Program, but one of our members miscalculated the range of our new interspecies' host family, and we cannot undo the process."

"Why wouldn't you ask me first by phone? I'm sure that I'll give you any permissions to "rebuild" my house, and this came with a concise notice." I said, a little angry and unpleased.

"Forgive us, missus. I wish that we could undo the process, but it's the rules."

"Fuck rules, okay?" I said, clenching my fists and getting my angry nerves a bit harder.

"I am sorry, we still can't undo the process," he said. "Now, that the rebuilding is complete, now we are assigning Rachnera Arachnera, an Arachne, to live with you and you're her host."

In disbelieve, I angered. "Now you're saying that I'm going to be a host family for a fucking spider. As if nothing worse could come here."

The representative sighed in disappointment. "Ah, well, I wish we fired that guy, missus, this wouldn't happen," He continued. "Well, I hope whatever happened to you both lead us all to a better future for humans and interspecies alike. Sorry for the inconvenience and we'll take our leave."

As the representative went back into the trailer and left me with the Arachne, I could do nothing but to accept what fate has brought me and finally live with a spider.

"Thank you for showing me your true colors, darling. Most of the host are pretending to like us, but now, I see that you don't like a single thing from me." Rachnera said, and smiling.

"My pleasure, Rachnera. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a yard to tend to, so get comfortable inside, and we'll find for something to relieve our stress, yeah?" I said while heading back to the backyard and tending the garden. "I'll be in touch with you in, say, thirty minutes."

"Happy farming, Dear." She smiled.

"Don't call me "Dear!" We just met, you know?!" I said, feeling uneasy with her words.

* * *

 **A/N** : This is my first fanfiction for _Monster Musume_. I hope you all enjoyed it. Constructive comments and reviews are welcome.

Thank you and have a beautiful day.


	2. Some Stories and Past Events

To think that a spider would make my house her nest is just beyond any of my imagination. I thought the Interspecies Cultural Exchange Program would let me choose whatever I want on species that I'd like to have in this small abode, I felt that naming this house as "Matriarch's Refuge" is fine, but now, I think I found a suitable matriarch to live up the house's name.

 _Daily Weather Forecast! Today we'll be experiencing some rains and lower humidity, and the storm is expected to go away tomorrow morning. Be sure to pack your blankets and hot tea. This is going to be a cold night!_

Ah, the good old Walter the Weatherman. Even in his late-60s, he can deliver the weather forecast like none other, with that smile and cheerfulness, I doubt he doesn't even feel depressed. I might plow the land, but his voice coming from the TV inside is loud enough for me to understand his words, If tomorrow's going to rain, I'd better pick something up later in the evening and make dinner out of it. I know I'm afraid of Rachnera and a bit angry with those failed representatives that can't even do their job correctly, particularly seeking the right address of Rachnera's host family. Were they confused about the house name? Well, whoever assigned Rachnera here must be amazing, it gets quieter as the day passed. I know I blamed them for a wrong address, but it's nice to see the new company for my little home. Now, I think I'm a hypocrite. Not wanting an Arachne in my household, but still longing for a company to live up the day. They should never fire that guy who sends Rachnera my way.

A lot of villagers I knew began to move to the city nearby, and the place is getting quieter every week. They either have a bigger farm or ranch or married to a city girl and get caught up in the glamorous lifestyle, forgetting almost everything that they could have on their farms and ranches. Grandma Georgie passed away not too long ago, and her residence is all empty and unkempt, Uncle Ulysses moved because he's appointed to do farming basics and fertilizer education somewhere in Africa. Clarke the Clerk still working on the farmer's market, but he took a considerable interest in business and economics, Pastor Pasha, despite his shortcomings and disease, become the village's caretaker and stayed.

The phone rang. Farmer girl, are you still working on your land? He asked.

"Yeah, of course," I replied while tilling the soil, I put the hands-free feature. "What do you need, Pastor?"

I'm just checking you, dear. I hope everything on your farm still buyable. I heard some of the older farmers from neighboring village began to get some supplies from us. He informed.

"Ah, alright, Pastor. I'll make sure my farm stays on the track." I said, nodding and smiling to the news.

Thank you, dear. I hope this village is still here for the next twenty years. The pastor said, hanging up the phone while holding his tears.

Living the life as a farmer girl here doesn't bother me much, it's honest work, and I love doing it. The thing that bothers me much is the village is getting smaller and much fewer people lived here. Last week, Bobby moved to the city and began to work at an art museum as the curator, leaving this village in the hands of 80 people, which most are elderly and the heirs are all in the city, working in a cubicle or cashier desk, or promoting whatever they could sell.

The back door opened. "That must be cumbersome," Rachnera said. "Working your butt off tilling soil and planting plants and vegetables."

"It's hard work yet it's honest." I smiled, trying not to get angry over the statement.

Rachnera played with her hands. "I guess I have nothing to do here," she continued. "Best place to slacking off."

I sighed. "It is, though," I said, involuntarily. "This is the best place to slacking off," I continued. "But, farm's is where my heart is so I can afford to slack off a day or two, but the rest of the week spent on this little plot of land."

"The wind, the quietness, it's all perfect for me – and a safe haven for those who don't fancy the horrid loudness of a city." Rachnera complimented the place. Rachnera began to shoot some spider webs and create a huge hammock for herself, enjoying her laziness. "Ah, what a beautiful life."

"It is a beautiful life here," I said while picking up the second-best produces to consume. "But when you're alone, either it's creepy or lonely, or even both creepy and lonely at the same time."

"Would you care to elaborate?" Rachnera asked.

"I can afford a story or two, yeah," I said while wiping off my sweat. "This house is bought for my mother, and I remember her saying that she would like to do some farming, tilling the land, that kind of thing."

"Then?"

Mother grew up in farmlands and love to do farm work – growing something out of anything, any unused seeds are never going to be a waste, and the result is astonishing. She grew any kinds of vegetables, and it was the best quality I've ever imagined. I don't know much about food textures or tastes, but it was so delicate when she cooked it for us, by that I mean my mother and me. She even told me that farming is honest work and telling me to do the same, which I rejected at first. Soon, my heart goes nuts whenever mom succeeds to fully-grown her parsnips organically – only with the help of organic fertilizer, of course. The case is similar to your presence here, to be honest, Rachnera. Fast forward to the next week, I began to help her grow and cultivating vegetables from the southern hemisphere, it wasn't perfect at first, but mom puts away her hesitations and keeps planting. She is headstrong as ever, even in the last days of her life, she wants to see this house, of which where we lived right now, before her death. Alas, her death couldn't come any slower for her, so the house falls unto me, and the only thing I have is you, Rachnera, and my trusty dire wolf, Iron Horse.

"So, this little puppy is a wolf?" Rachnera said while scratching Iron's belly.

"Uh huh." I nodded as I try to fight my sleepiness. "She's rare as well, so I need to treat her right, or I would get smacked by the animal conservationists."

"Dire wolf is an endangered animal, isn't it?"

I nodded. "Supposed to be extinct many centuries ago, but I don't know this little feller could survive the extinction. Iron Horse is six and half-years-old, but sure she runs as fast as the fastest runner in the world, whom I don't know. I never caught up with sports news," then I continued. "It seems you both are already friends, isn't it?"

"She feels comfortable up here, I guess," Rachnera said while overseeing Iron whose slept on her spider web hammock. "She's a bit sleepy as well."

"That's good, though." I stood up while going back to the kitchen. "Anyway, Rachnera," I said. "Glad you're here, I wish that my days aren't as lonely as yesterday, the day before yesterday, and will always be like this soon. Sorry if I was rude before. I am such a jerk."

Rachnera smiled while scratching Iron Horse as she went deep in her blissful sleep.

 _Having an Arachne wasn't so bad at all. It takes time to create a bond, but sure this friendship is something that I'm looking forward to until the last days of my life._


End file.
